Handcuffed Together!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Toshiro and Momo are handcuffed together by none other than Matsumoto. They can't take off the cuffs, and now they're stuck together until Rangiku comes back, but maybe that's a good thing. Hitsuhina romance. Please Review!
1. Matsumoto's Plan

**Author's note: **Hey everyone again! I hope you guys like this story and review! This will most likely be a pretty short story, but it could get a bit longer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian (New), Magical Love (Updated), A Recorder? (New), Their First Kiss

**PS: **To all HHFM members, I have sent out a PM to all of you for that event. Good luck to whoever does it. This one is the first one where you can earn multiple points, depending on quality. PM me for any further questions.

Story: Handcuffed Together!

Chapter: Matsumoto's Plan

Matsumoto's up to her latest plan to get her Taicho and Hinamori together ready, and this time she had a plan to use to help her get away. She walked over to the 10th division office after getting a new invention from Ukitake.

"Taicho! Momo-chan's looking for you." she said with a sly smirk. Hitsugaya quickly took off to Momo. Matsumoto followed him as well, while holding two special items in her hand. When they got there, Momo was surprised at his appearance.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked him and then saw Matsumoto's sly smirk. Only one thought came to her mind. 'Uh-oh'

"I thought you were looking for me." He said now a little doubtful at Matsumoto. Sensing this, Matsumoto proceeded with the plan; first, she changed the subject. "Oh, Momo, Taicho, I have the cutest things for you. Here, they're bracelets, each of them with your name on it." she said handing them the bracelets.

"It looks like someone just carved our names into it." Toshiro said skeptically. "Oh, well I can personally promise you that they're custom made, just for you two." She lied again. Momo put on the bracelet and persuaded a reluctant Toshiro to put on his as well. After putting them on, Matsumoto's smirk grew bigger. "Well, hold on, they look so cute on you, I have to go get a camera, but before that. LOCK!" she yelled and the two bracelets let out a string of Reiatsu that connected with each other.

"MATSUMOTO! WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled angrily at her. "I'm sorry Taicho, I can't hang around, I have a mission to go to the human world. Bye, and have fun with the handcuffs. Only I have the unique key that can open that set of handcuffs." She waved off and ran.

Toshiro went after her, but Momo fell down from his pull. He then picked her up and gave Matsumoto another glare. The handcuffs just wouldn't break no matter how hard he tried to take them off. "This is useless and that stupid Matsumoto left already." He said coldly under his breath. That was when they both realized it. 'We're going to be stuck together like this until Matsumoto gets back.' They both thought to themselves. This was going to be a long wait.

**Author's note: **I really hope you guys liked this first chapter. As usual, it's only the first chapter, there will be Hitsuhina later, so don't worry. I hope you guys like it and review! I'll update when I reach 8 reviews.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, sorry for this late update. Well, I really hope you guys like it, and review! Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the first chapter, you guys are great!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **I'll Protect You, My Little Angel

Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements

'We're going to be stuck together like this until Matsumoto gets back.' They both thought to themselves. This was going to be a long wait.

Momo quickly looked to Hitsugaya to see if he could do anything. "Hitsugaya-kun, can't you just break the two bracelets?" she asked hopefully. "I've already tried breaking them, but that didn't work. We're just going to have to wait for Matsumoto to come back with that key."

Momo sighed and walked off to the couch, forgetting that Hitsugaya would be dragged along with her. "Momo, I still have to do my paperwork." He said a little frustrated.

"Oh yea, sorry Shiro-chan." She said with a smile. Hitsugaya walked over to his desk, making sure he didn't go too fast for Momo. Momo decided to help him with the paperwork, but she didn't have a seat.

Toshiro did the first thing that came to mind and just pulled Momo down to sit on his lap. "Sh-Shiro-chan, I can stand." She said as she blushed a crimson red.

"Just sit, you'll be more comfortable." He said coolly though he was blushing as well.

'Are you sure you're letting her sit so she'll be more comfortable, or are you just doing it for yourself, Toshiro?' mocked the dragon, known as Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya blushed even more but shoved his voice aside.

Momo would shift every few moments, and that would cause Hitsugaya's body to react. "Can you stop moving, Bedwetter?" he said teasingly and worriedly at the same time. "Oh, sorry." 'Hitsugaya-kun must think I'm annoying.' She thought sadly to herself. There must've been hundreds of girls that would kill to sit Hitsugaya's lap. Momo often found herself jealous of everyone that had tried to flirt with Hitsugaya, but all that would disappear when Hitsugaya told them to leave him alone.

Momo was too busy with worrying about Hitsugaya having feelings with another woman to notice that he had feelings for her, and that he flirted with Momo in his own little way such as calling her 'Bedwetter'.

She quickly finished page after page of paperwork, almost as quickly as Hitsugaya. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's get some rest." Hitsugaya said with a yawn. Momo blushed as she thought of them sleeping together. "H-How are w-we going to sleep?" she asked nervously.

"Together of course." He said as if that happened everyday. "It's not like we've never slept together before. Just don't wet the bed." He teased and Momo just pouted her lips.

After finishing with getting ready for bed, they walked to the bed. Hinamori looked at the bed as if it was going to swallow her alive. Hitsugaya was also a bit nervous despite him saying that they've done this all the time.

Slowly, Hitsugaya got onto the bed, and Hinamori followed afterwards. Hitsugaya slept uncomfortably on his side and his face was tilted towards Momo's. She sensed Toshiro's breathing slow down and assumed he was asleep. She opened her eyes only to find those Hitsugaya's eyes looking right at her.

They both looked away, but were quickly jolted to a halt by the handcuffs. 'Damn you, Matsumoto.' Thought Hitsugaya, while rubbed her wrist. Toshiro saw this and quickly asked her worriedly if she was hurt, and she just replied no. They finally arranged it so Momo slept closer to Hitsugaya and they both slept on their sides.

Of course, now Momo couldn't sleep at all because of the close proximity to the captain. Hitsugaya; however, slept peacefully with his Momo so close to him. In short, it was perfect for Hitsugaya, but for Momo, it was a very bad arrangement.

Eventually they both succumb to slumber, and their eyes closed. This was all messed up, though, when Momo's eyes opened and she spoke.

She whispered something to Hitsugaya causing both of them to blush deeply. The words continued to ring through their heads before they both got up.

**Author's note: **Well, I hope you guys liked it and review. It's a minor cliff, but I'm almost positive you already know what's going to happen. Anyways, I'll update when I reach 44 reviews.


	3. Hitsugaya, the Pervert!

Author's note: Hi everyone

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter for Handcuffed Together!, I hope you like it. So please read and review. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. 

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love

**HHFM NOTICE: **There has been an update in the events section on my profile.

Chapter 3: Hitsugaya, the Pervert!

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Hitsugaya whispered in the darkness. "I don't know, Shiro-chan, but I really have to go."

"Ok, ok. Don't wet yourself." He said; Momo could sense the smirk that made itself to Hitsugaya's face. "Shiro-chan! It was one time!"

"Yea, yea. Come on, let's go." He said as he led her to the restroom. When they got there, Momo looked at Hitsugaya with a slight blush evident. 

Momo walked into the restroom, but the link between their two bracelets was too short for Hitsugaya to wait outside. Unfortunately, that was a slight problem for Hinamori. "Momo, hurry up." 

"Well, don't turn around, Hitsugaya-kun!" she replied back. Hitsugaya blushed a bit. "Relax, I won't look back." Momo sat down on the seat, and fiddled with her fingers as she tried to urinate. However, no matter how much she tried, nothing came out. She was too nervous with Hitsugaya standing right there to pee. 

"Hitsugaya-kun, I can't go with you standing right there!" she complained. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I already promised you I wouldn't look." 

Momo sat there for a few more minutes before she finally finished. Toshiro sighed, knowing that they were going to have to go through this every time Momo needed to use the bathroom. That was when it hit him. What are they going to do when they needed to shower?

They both walked back to bed, and snuggled under the blanket. Morning came, and the alarm went off. Hitsugaya turned it off, and Momo's hand was dragged along. It landed on his face, and the white-haired boy's eyes instantly opened. He had forgotten that he was still handcuffed to Momo. He gently tapped her and told her wake up. "Momo, it's time to wake up. Come on."

Momo awoke from a sweet dream with her sweet smile, and Hitsugaya looked away blushing. Momo snuggled closer to Hitsugaya and continued to sleep, but he made her sat up again. "Momo, come on, we have get up." 

"Ok, ok, Hitsugaya-kun." They both walked over to the bathroom and brushed their teeth; Hitsugaya could brush his teeth, but his left hand had to move with Momo's right hand. After brushing their teeth, it got to the hard part: the shower. "Ok, let's just take our shower now." 

"B-But Hitsugaya-kun! We can't shower together!"

"Well, I'm not waiting for that lazy Matsumoto to come back before I shower!" Both of them let out a sigh, and an idea finally came to Momo's mind. "I got it!" She got a towel and placed around Toshiro's eyes. "MOMO! What are you doing?" 

"Well, you'll only be blindfolded while I shower, and I promise I won't look at you. Now come on." 

"Fine." He left the blindfold there and they started undressing themselves; luckily, the beam that connected them together could pass through their clothes. Momo couldn't help herself and occasionally took glances at Toshiro's body. She saw his handsome face, his muscular body, and even took a peek at his manhood, but she quickly stopped when Hitsugaya spoke. "Momo, are you looking!?" 

"O-Of course not! I promised you I wouldn't look." She guiltily lied as she led Hitsugaya into the shower. Momo turned on the water, and the cold water came rushing out of the showerhead. Momo cringed and her reaction was to latch onto Hitsugaya causing the boy's body to respond. 

"Momo, it's just cold water." He said as he tried to hold back the feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him. Momo got back on her feet when the water got warmer. Hinamori quickly washed herself with her free arm and then let the water wash away the soap. Some of the water hit the blindfold on Hitsugaya, making it heavier. When it finally slipped off, it plopped on the floor.

Momo turned around to see what it was. "Momo! It's not what it looks like. The blindfold fell by itself." He tried to explain. "HITSUGAYA-KUN! YOU PERVERT!" she said as she tried to cover her body. 

All around the tenth division people started gossiping when they heard Momo yell. "What's Hitsugaya-taicho doing?" "I saw him with Hinamori-fukutaicho yesterday." "Maybe he's raping her." "There's no way he would do that!" "You never know, he's at that age with the hormones now." The gossip continued, and it eventually reached even the 13th division. "Ukitake-taicho! Come quick, come quick. Everyone's saying Hitsugaya-taicho is raping Hinamori-fukutaicho!"

"MOMO! It's not my fault, I-" 

"Just hurry up and wash yourself." She said angrily. As angry as she got, there was still a part of her that didn't mind it that Hitsugaya had seen her naked. "Ok, ok." They both got out of the shower and got dressed.

Hitsugaya saw that Momo was still a little mad at him. "Momo, I said I was sorry, and I didn't even take it off. It just fell off."

"I'm not mad anymore, I just never thought Shiro-chan was such a pervert." She teased back, relieving Hitsugaya. "I'm not a pervert, Bedwetter-Momo." They both walked outside and they were quickly knocked down by Sentaro and Kiyone, racing.

"I'm first!" "No I'm first!" "No, stupid! I was first." "No, I was-" There arguing was interrupted by a vexed Hitsugaya. 

"What do you two want?" he asked angrily while tending to Momo, seeing if she was alright. "Ukitake-taicho has requested a meeting with you, Hitsugaya-taicho!" they both yelled out at the same time. 

"Ok, you two are dismissed." 

The two third-seats raced off to their Taicho, and Hitsugaya and Momo started walking to the 13th division. "What does Ukitake-taicho want to talk to you about, Shiro-chan?" 

"I don't know. I'm sure it'll be something pointless, like candy." He responded back. They quickly made it there, and Hitsugaya was greeted by a serious looking Ukitake. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I believe it is time we have the talk." 

"The talk?" the young prodigy asked, confused. Momo looked back and forth wondering what they're going to talk about.

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I just want to say thanks to everyone that's reviewing for this story and that like it. This chapter was so hard to write, but here it is. Sorry if it sucks or anything. Also, trust me, this 'talk' is not going to be as serious as it seems. Can anyone guess what they're going to talk about? I'll give you a hint: b and b. Anyways, I'll update when I reach 79 reviews. 


	4. Her Crush

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Well, some of you guessed what was going to happen. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Magical Love (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated)

Chapter 4: Her Crush

"I don't know. I'm sure it'll be something pointless, like candy." He responded back. They quickly made it there, and Hitsugaya was greeted by a serious looking Ukitake.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I believe it is time we have the talk."

"The talk?" the young prodigy asked, confused. Momo looked back and forth wondering what they're going to talk about.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, if you don't mind, I'd rather not have you listen to this conversation." He coughed a bit after talking.

"Oh, I don't mind, Ukitake-taicho." Momo gave him a smile and she closed her eyes as Ukitake used a kido spell to stop her from being able to hear.

"Ok, what is it, Ukitake-taicho. You realize that I'm busy especially with this new accessory Matsumoto gave me." He said as he pointed towards the bracelet, or handcuff. "So what's this talk that's so urgent?"

"Well, let's just begin with how do you feel?" He asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"How do I feel? Look, if you're going to waste my tim-"

"Just answer the question." "Fine, I feel fine. Now what?"

"Ok, well, I'm sure you've been getting some… urges, such as wanting to look or touch others. A good example would be, Hinamori." Toshiro's eyes widened as he stared at Ukitake in utter shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Well, do you not want to kiss her?" "I…uhh…"

"My point exactly. Do you not want to touch her?" He looked at him as if saying 'don't even try to deny it'. "…"

"I'm sure you also want to," he cleared his throat and took a sip of tea before continuing. "have sex with her."

"I…" He blushed deeply and looked down towards that oh-so-fascinating spot on his the ground. "I'm here to tell you that's perfectly normal, but you don't have to execute some plan to get what you want."

"WHAT!" His face was red from embarrassment and a bit of anger. "Look, I know that you got Matsumoto-fukutaicho to use those cuffs on you and Hinamori-fukutaicho. I also know that you peeked on her this morning while she was in the shower."

"PEEKED! I didn't peek at anyone! And these cuffs were Matsumoto's idiotic plan! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Really, so Hinamori-fukutaicho just decided to yell 'pervert' for fun. Look, Shiro-chan, this is Shiro-chan you're talking too." He took a moment to laugh at use of their names. "You can tell me the truth. It's ok that you can't control your own urges."

"WHAT! I control myself just fine." He crossed his arms and looked towards the sleeping beauty right next to him, known as Momo.

"Then why don't we have a test?" He took a photo from on top of his desk. "Here's a photo from last year at the beach party, and there's Momo in her revealing bikini. If you can look at her in the picture without having any dirty thoughts then I'll believe you and we'll stop this talk right now."

Toshiro snatched out the photo and looked at the photo with a bored expression. At first… nothing; however, within a matter of seconds, his body started reacting to all his dirty thoughts.

"And this is why we have to have this talk. Without it, you'd probably do something you'd regret." He said as he pointed towards Hitsugaya's reacting member.

"UKITAKE-TAICHO! I…"

"Just listen. Obviously, you're not just the little Shiro-chan anymore. Now you're Shiro-chan with urges, so I'm going to recommend you take cold showers when you get those feelings. Also when you guys have sex-"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX!" "Sure you're not, but when you guys do, you should use a condom, I'm sure the 4th division would have some, and you could always just buy one. Just make sure you don't do perverted things."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED!" "Sure you didn't." he unsealed the kido on Momo and woke her up. "Are you two done?"

"Yea, Shiro-chan understands now." He said as he patted her back. "Oh yes, before you leave, Shiro-chan. Matsumoto-fukutaicho sent me this letter for me to deliver to you." He handed him the envelope and opened it to read its content.

'_Taicho,_

Hi taicho, how are you? Well, if you're wondering, this mission is so hard. Maybe if you made your move on Momo-chan, I'll get back sooner. Oh well, good luck!

_Your fuku-taicho,_

_Rangiku_'

He crumbled the piece of paper and envelope into a paper-ball and froze it. He then threw it away.

"Well, we'll be heading back now, Ukitake-taicho. Feel free to talk to us if whenever you want-"

"NO! No more talks." Hitsugaya rushed out there with a red face, pulling Momo with him. When they got back, they both lay down on the bed. "So… Shiro-chan, what did you two talk about?"

"Umm… Nothing important."

"Oh ok. Well, let's go finish some of the paperwork."

"Ok." They both headed to the desk with Momo sitting on Toshiro's lap helping him with the paperwork. They both worked in silence until Momo decided to break it.

"Shiro-chan, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"A crush…?" he said as he put another piece of paper on the pile. His face started reddening, but he answered normally. "No. How about you?" She was disappointed at his answer, but she kept the slightest bit of hope that maybe he was lying.

"Well, yea, but it's probably more than just a crush. I think I love this person." Her answer was vague and caused Hitsugaya to wonder whom it could be.

"Who is it?" He asked as if he didn't have interest on the subject. "Well, I won't tell you who it is, but he's handsome, kind, sweet, and definitely charming." She waited to see if Hitsugaya could guess it was him that she was describing. When she noticed him not answering she went on. "Many people think he's cold, but I know that he's warmer and kinder on the inside."

"…" Silence was all he could offer during his thinking. Then, an idea came to mind. "Well, I'm still not sure about the kinder and warmer on the inside, but is he one of the captains of the Gotei 13?" Momo grew more anxious and her heartbeat increased. "Yea."

"Is he a captain of an even numbered squad?" She could hardly breathe as he got closer and closer. "Yea. Do you know who it is?" Some part of her hoped that he wouldn't get it, but the rest wished that he would realize that she loved him. She was waiting for him to say the name of the person she loved… Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Yea, is it Kuchki-taicho?" His heart sank thinking that he was right, and that Momo loved someone else instead of him.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope it I made it funny enough, but if I didn't, you have my apologies. Anyways, please review! I'll update when I reach 118 reviews.


	5. Realizations

**Author's note: **I haven't updated this story in a long, long time, and I apologize. Well, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: Realizations

"Kuchki-taicho?!" Her eyes and mouth were wide with surprise. "It's not Kuchki-taicho! You know what never mind." She looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off and continued working.

"No, now you're mad at me for not getting it right! Tell me who it is!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yea you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yea you are, now just tell me!"

"Why? Why do you want to know so much?" Unable to answer her question, Hitsugaya looked away. "I'm just curious…"

"Then I won't tell you."

"Fine, I don't care that much anyway." They both got back to working on their paperwork, when Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore.

"Just tell me who it is!"

"I thought you didn't care?" She mocked at him playfully, but Hitsugaya wasn't at all in a playful mood. "Look I just want to protect you. They guy you 'love' could be a big jerk! So if you'd just tell me, then I could make sure he treats you well!"

"If that's all you're concerned about then it's fine. He treats me very well."

"Bedwetter! Tell me now, or else."

"Or else what?" She knew Hitsugaya would never hurt her intentionally.

"Or else this!" He grabbed her and Momo, without fear, smirked triumphantly. "I knew you were jus- ahahahhah" He started tickling her sides. "So, you going to tell me or not?"

"Ok, ok!" Hitsugaya stopped in order to let her speak. "Who is it?"

"I love… someone!"

"Who?"

"I love my lil Shiro." She said with a smile and messed with his hair. "Tell me who you really love!" He said, a little distracted by her smile.

"I told you, I love you." She blushed lightly and moved closer to Hitsugaya. She moved closer, ready to kiss him, but slow enough for him to back away if he wanted to. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm serious." Just as her eyes closed, and Hitsugaya ready to receive the kiss, a knock on the door completely destroyed the mood.

"C-Come in." Hitsugaya and Momo both didn't dare to look at each other so they both focused on the door.

"Hi Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Kiyone greeted to the two high-ranking officers.

"Matsumoto has instructed me to inform her of when you two have gotten together. So… have you?"

"Kiyone-chan, we're not going to get together so could you please just get us the key?"

"Well… if I do that, Matsumoto-san won't be very happy."

"If you give us the key, it won't matter how Matsumoto feels. I'll make sure of it!"

"But… but… I was ordere-"

"Give it to us, and that's an order, from a captain."

"Yes sir, but Matsumoto won't be happy about this." She handed them the key that Matsumoto had let her take care of. She unlocked the cuffs and Momo and Toshiro were both freed from the trinkets. "Now, I need to be on the way." She quickly rushed out only to be stopped by Hitsugaya.

"I need one more thing from you." He said with a cold voice; by this point, Kiyone was trembling with fear, wondering what Hitsugaya needed. He whispered in her ear, and Kiyone proceeded to leave.

After closing the door, Hitsugaya stepped back towards Momo. "Umm, I guess I better get now. Good bye, Hitsugaya-kun." She made her way to the door, but Hitsugaya stopped her. He pulled her closer to him and his breath ghosted up her neck to her ear.

"Weren't you going to give me something."

"Hitsugaya-kun?" She blushed in his firm hold, and then moved her fingers to his chin. After making Hitsugaya face her, she closed off the distance between their two lips. Hitsugaya gave her complete control of their first kiss and let her tongue go through his parted lips. They wrestled with each other in his mouth and finally the need for air forced them to part.

"So… why didn't you just tell me before you liked me like this?"

"I-I don't know, I just didn't."

"So it really took all this from the stupid handcuffs to 'the talk' to get you to tell me this?"

"You didn't tell me either, Shiro-chan!"

"Don't try blaming me, Bedwetter!"

"Lil' Shiro"

"Bedwetter"

"Shiro-chan!"

The two argued on and on throughout the rest of the day, but they were definitely happy that they were finally together. However, where there's happiness, there's usually despair, and tomorrow is going to a very dark day for Matsumoto. A very dark day indeed.

**Author's note: **Well, next chapter will be some more Hitsuhina and some Matsumoto punishment! Any suggestions? I'll update when I reach 161 reviews.


	6. Matsumoto's Punishment

**Author's note: **Here's the final chapter for Handcuffed Together, and I'm so sorry for making all of you wait so long. I looked over all of your suggestions and I thought they were all great, so thank you all, but I decided on taking Snowy Peach Tsubasa's idea. Now, here's the next chapter, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 6: Matsumoto's Punishment

After hearing the news of Hitsugaya and Hinamori getting together, Matsumoto returned back, ready to receive her award. She thought for sure that Hitsugaya would give her an award with getting them together. "I wonder what it is. A raise? A party? Or maybe both?"

The suspense was killing her, and would only be relieved when she arrived. Finally, she made it to the door. She opened the door and stepped in to the room and saw Momo with her captain doing paperwork.

"Oh, Matsumoto, you finally made it back. I've been meaning to thank you properly for helping me with Momo." He made sure to leave out any sarcasm that could give him away. Momo, on the other hand, was desperately trying to warn her. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'run'. However, the joyful Matsumoto took no notice of the warning.

"So…what's my reward?"

"Reward?" Hitsugaya almost laughed, but he managed to contain it.

"Yea, my reward for helping the two of you."

"Of course! That reward. It's a surprise, so please close your eyes."

With one last frantic try at warning her, Momo waved her arms violently, but once again, she was oblivious to the signal. She closed her eyes and awaited her reward. "Hold out your hands." She did as she was told, but she felt nothing in her hands, only something around her wrist. She quickly opened her eyes to find herself handcuffed to Omaeda. "TAICHO!" Her screech could have been heard all over Seireitei.

"Matsumoto, the next time you do such outlandish things, I suggest you reconsider and after that, reconsider again. I won't be letting you off so easily next time."

"Wait, how long do I have to be handcuffed like this?"

"As long as it takes you to do Momo's paperwork, my paperwork, your paperwork, and let's not forget Omaeda's paperwork. Now then, come on Momo. Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok, Shiro-chan. Sorry Matsumoto-san, I tried to warn you." She gave him a kiss and took his hand.

"Aww, how sweet? A nickname, kiss, and you're even holding hands." Hitsugaya turned around and gave her a small smile and then turned towards Momo, picking her up. He gave her a fierce passionate kiss before turning back to Matsumoto.

"You can tease all you want, but the fact is, you're stuck with him, doing paperwork, while I am going to spend my time with Momo."

The strawberry-blonde screamed out of irritation and gave Toshiro a glare. "Ughh! You uptight irritating midget! After all my help- Don't just walk away from me!"

However, it was already too late, Hitsugaya and Momo were long gone. "I don't know what you're so mad about, I would be overjoyed to be handcuffed with someone as great as me!" Omaeda bragged only to be punched in the gut by Matsumoto. "Shut up!" she yelled before grabbing a piece of paperwork to start with.

"Shiro-chan, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"After all she put us through?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, we're together thanks to her-" She was immediately cut off with a kiss. "Momo, I love you, and I would've told you, with or without her help." She blushed and kissed back with more force, surprising Hitsugaya.

'_I love you too, Hitsugaya-kun, and…Sorry Matsumoto-san._" She thought as Hitsugaya held her.

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA, I HATE YOU!" Matsumoto yelled at the top of her lungs. Hitsugaya only smirked at the fact that his punishment was working. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were eventually engaged and finally married. As for Matsumoto…against the prediction of Hitsugaya, she didn't learn a single thing from her punishment and continued to tease and help Hitsugaya and Momo.

**Author's note:** I really hoped you liked it and enjoyed the humor I tried to put it. Also, thanks for all the reviews and readers I've gotten for this fic, I really appreciated them. I think this is the fanfavorite out of all my stories. So thanks very much.


End file.
